<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A collection of shorts by xkuramaxhieix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159581">A collection of shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkuramaxhieix/pseuds/xkuramaxhieix'>xkuramaxhieix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Random &amp; Short, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkuramaxhieix/pseuds/xkuramaxhieix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short original stories that I write out with no place to go. Might be one shots, might be just snippets of stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A collection of shorts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two girls trying to overcome an argument and come to an understanding.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. She wasn’t sure she could do this, but part of her knew she <em>had</em> to do this.</p>
<p>Jackie took a deep breath, as if the air filling her lungs would somehow give her the courage she suddenly felt was lacking. The exhale wasn’t blowing out the courage but giving her that second wind to carry her the rest of the way.</p>
<p>Straightening her back, Jackie stood tall. She couldn’t, er, wouldn’t delay this any longer.</p>
<p>“Jackie?” Daisy asked, standing halfway behind the door. She hadn’t noticed Jackie until just now, but now that she had, she felt compelled to call out, even if she didn’t really want to.</p>
<p>Awkwardly, Jackie raised her hand, giving a sort of brief, stilted wave of a hand. “Hey……” She wished this would have been easier, but it wasn’t. The courage to do this from psyching herself up earlier felt like it was slowly seeping out of her pores. <em>’Don’t do this to yourself, Jackie. Be brave.’</em> Jackie inhaled, and though she didn’t want to, she met Daisy’s eyes. She let her eyes sweep over Daisy, taking in the minute details of her appearance. Wet, stringy hair, skin still damp, clothes slightly more so as it clung to Daisy’s skin. Idly, Jackie wondered if the other had just come out of the showe- No, that’s not what she was here for. It took a few tries to clear her throat, awkwardness clogging it and making it hard for Jackie to speak, but she cleared her throat eventually. “So, uh…. Can I come in?” Jackie fidgeted in the doorway, subconsciously aware of the way she tugged at the hem of her t-shirt, the action giving something for her nervous fingers to fidget with.</p>
<p>Daisy paused, seeming to think over the question, but it didn’t take long. She shrugged her shoulders “Sure, I guess.” Her tone was casual, bordering on indifferent, as if she were talking about something as innocuous as the weather.</p>
<p>Hesitation, and then “D-Did I….. come at a bad time or something?” Jackie ventured, unsure of her footing in this conversation.</p>
<p>“No….not really. I guess I’m just… uhm… Not really sure why you’re here to be honest.” Daisy folded her arms across her chest, widening her stance a little bit as she stared at the younger woman.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, yeah, uhhm, I- Why did you quit?” Jackie could have slapped herself for blurting it out just like that. Smooth. Real smooth, Jackie.</p>
<p>Didn’t seem to ruffle Daisy though since she gave a toss of her hair, not that it was effective since the wet strands just seemed to whip right back into place. “You know why.”</p>
<p>“I really don’t. So why don’t you tell me? Because no one else seems to want to tell me, but they sure as hell want to fight me over it.” Frustration tinged Jackie’s words. Dammit, she wasn’t here to start an argument, and yet her words felt hostile with their frustration.</p>
<p>Daisy sighed, her posture not relaxing, but she unfolded her arms so that she could run her fingers through wet hair. “Look, do we really have to talk about this? It’s over. I already quit.”</p>
<p>Again, with this? Why was everyone so goddamn set on telling her she was wrong, but not telling her <em>why</em>. Jackie said, feeling her temper flare, but not her voice “Yes, we do. It’s not good enough for everyone else that I don’t know, and now I know that it’s not good enough for me either. Please, just spare me the bullshit and tell me.”</p>
<p>Daisy scoffed, her expression twisting into something that could only be called disdain. “Are you serious? It felt like you wanted to get rid of me!” Daisy’s hands gesticulated with her words, enunciating just how she felt as she spoke. “I mean…. At first I wanted you to like me. I thought maaaybe if you got to know me, and I got to know you, we could be like… friends or something.” Daisy flopped on the bed, bouncing a little as her sudden weight dropping ont the bed made the bed bounce a little. She didn’t fall back though, she just sat there and stared up at Jackie, her expression still disdainful, and now a little cold. “I couldn’t get close to you. You made it perfectly clear that you didn’t like me, and-“</p>
<p>“You quit because I wasn’t your best friend?!?! Are you serious?” Jackie’s temper exploded outwards. Seriously? She was getting crap just because she wasn’t. Daisy’s best fucking friend!??! The heck?!?</p>
<p>Daisy’s expression morphed into something angry and mean, “No, I quit because you made it clear we weren’t friends, and that you didn’t want me there! I quit because YOU made it unbearable! What with all your stupid nicknames like ‘Polly Pocket’ or ‘Thumbelina’, or those stupid blonde jokes! You think you’re the only one who’s ever made them? News flash! You aren’t that fucking special.” Daisy regarded Jackie with contempt.</p>
<p>Sputtering, Jackie was thrown for a loop by Daisy’s response. “B-But I was only calling you that stupid stuff because the other girls were! And you never seemed to mind!”</p>
<p>Daisy wrinkled her nose. Mockingly she parroted Jackie’s own words back at her. “Don’t be stupid. Did you really not- Oh my god, you didn’t! How stupid can you be? They called me stupid names that made no sense. Like Big Mac, or Bunga Daddy. Do I look like either of those names to you? Don’t answer that. My point is, I knew they were kidding, but it never felt like a joke with you.” Her voice never lost that contempt, that rage.</p>
<p>Quietly, Jackie almost whispered, unsure of what to say “You….could have told me.”</p>
<p>And just like that, Daisy felt the rage, the contempt leave her. Tired, she was tired of this, and just wanted it over with. “How could I? The other girls love you. They look up to you and respect you. How could I compete with that? I was too scared, because I didn’t think I’d have anyone on my side if I complained or said anything.” She tried not to sound bitter, but Daisy’s words still came out a little bitter at the end.</p>
<p>“They already are on your side.” Jackie sighed heavily, feeling just as defeated as Daisy looked.</p>
<p>Clenching the bedding, Daisy looked up at Jackie, studying the girl she’d never looked closely at before. A pang of sympathy for the girl settled in Daisy’s stomach. She promptly squashed that feeling like a newspaper squashed a bug. “I said it before, and I’m saying it again, this is ridiculous.”</p>
<p>Jackie’s lips curled into a smile, it wasn’t happy, but it wasn’t bitter. Just a reflex of facial muscle, a gesture made when she couldn’t think of what else to do. “I suppose it is. But look, I just want you to know, I don’t hate you. I never did.”</p>
<p>Daisy looked away, trying to mask the irritation she was starting to feel. Why wouldn’t Jackie get the hint and just fucking leave already? Ugh, so annoying. “Okay I guess.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to rejoin the team? The other girls miss you.” More than they missed her it seemed. Or rather, the girls seemed to like Daisy a lot more than they liked Jackie, judging from the cutting words she’d been on the receiving end of after Daisy left.</p>
<p>Scoffing, Daisy looked at Jackie with contempt once more. “Chirst Jackie! I don’t know. I’m still just….. trying to process this conversation. I need to think about it. Is that the only reason you came here?”</p>
<p>“Kinda? I mean…. It’s one of the reasons I did anyways. I also just hated the idea of you thinking I hated you, and I wanted to, I don’t know, make up or something? I dunno. Plus, the other girls told me I should talk to you to sort this out, and I kinda agreed. I wanted to see the cards laid out on the table so to speak, to see where we stood. But either way, even if you don’t come back, can we at least start over? I’m not saying we have to be friends, but just…. start over?” Jackie looked faintly hopeful; her nerves taut with the tension. She fidgeted again with the hem of her sweater, nervously toying with some loose threads on the sweater as she waited for a response.</p>
<p>Mulling over the question, Daisy looked down, her hands in her lap. She was tired, she didn’t want to have this conversation anymore. She wished Jackie would go away. Not because she wanted to forgive Jackie, but because she was drained and so done with this conversation. She was tired. “No. I mean, I don’t know. I need to think about it.” She wouldn’t think about it. She didn’t want to be ‘okay’ with Jackie. She didn’t want Jackie anywhere near her, or her life. As much as she liked the girls, there could only be one of them. It was either Jackie or her. There would be no ‘both’ of them, and she had a feeling she knew who the girls would pick. She didn’t feel the least bit guilty. She was just the more likable friend.</p>
<p>Jackie, unaware of Daisy’s inner musings, nodded and said “Oh, uh…. Yeah. Okay. You do that. Think about it. I’ll see you around.” Smiling hopefully, Jackie left how she came in, with an awkward wave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! </p>
<p>This is a snippet I got from a friend. With their permission, I rewrote it in my style for shits and giggles. This was re-written with their permission.</p>
<p>Can you tell whose side I'm on for this? Lol. Please comment and let me know whose side you're on! I'm curious to see whose side everyone's on.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>